Junichi Shunmashii
Junichi (literally meaning: obedient one) Shunmashii (literally meaning brave hero) is the main protagonist of Naruto: Shukumei Saigen, at the beginning of the story he is a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and is fresh from the academy. Junichi however the furthest thing from being the best student in the ninja academy, barely passing the exam to become a Junior Ninja. Unlike others in the Hidden Leaf however, Junichi holds a rare Kekkei Genkai: the Spiritual Release. Background Twelve years prior to the start of Naruto: Shukumei Saigen, a war between The Hidden Leaf Village and a old and small country known as the Land of Ancients was just ending. The war began through disputes between the Land of Fire and the Land of the Ancients because the Land of the Ancients accused Hidden Leaf ninja of stealing sacred items from their country. Konohagakure and the Land of Fire alike both denied such claims and eventually fighting broke out on the borders of both lands. After a battle in the Land of Fire, Konoha ninja discovered an infant Junichi amongst the dead bodies of the many ninja and warriors from both sides. The young Junichi was then taken back to the Hidden Leaf Village where he was discovered to have a rare and ancient bloodline by Konoha Medical-nin: the Spiritual Release. Konoha, after discovering the boy's bloodline, decided to keep him and raise him to one day become a powerful ninja of their village. Junichi is completely unaware of these events and was raised to believe that his parents were proud Konoha ninja and both died during the war with the Land of Ancients. Appearance Juinichi is your average twelve-year-old boy in appearance, he is no more than four feet and eleven inches tall and weighs around ninety-seven pounds. Junichi has long silver-hair hair and deep blue eyes and normally wears a blue outfit to match, his body build isn't all that muscular due to both age and the fact that he is decently thin and fit for his age like most other kids who decide to become ninja. Personality Junichi is a very calm boy who likes to learn new things, he has a slight learning disability that makes it harder for him to control his chakra, configure hand signs, and well...learn in general but that doesn't mean that he isn't a good boy as well. Junichi thinks of others first before himself and agrees that allies are more important than the completion of missons; it is because of his views that others in the village view him an unlikely candidate for becoming a good ninja within the Leaf Village ninja forces. Junichi can be a little bit impatient at times, due to his difficulty to comprehend sometimes and his impatience often leads to some irritable moments in his behavior. Junichi also can be a little bit of an emotional wreck, growing up as a orphan kind of left him with some issues that he now struggles to deal with. Overall Junichi is a pretty good kid, loves to make friends, but like other people at the end of the day still has his faults. Junichi also values friendship over anything as when growing up he didn't have anybody to support him. Synopsis The Beginning Arc In this arc, Junichi was introduced to his team led by noneother than his sensei Kenshin Koigokoro. Junichi makes his debut appearance in the series, standing in the window of his apartment and gazing out onto Konoha. Junichi then discovers that it is time for him to go to the team meeting in the training grounds of Konohagakure, the village has changed a bit in the past 125 years as instead of five faces being on the Hokage Mountain, there are now nine. Junichi finally arrives in the training grounds to meet his teammates and the first impressions are horrid, Kenshin then tells Junichi and his teammates: Hesei Hyuga, Ryoku Inuzuka, and her dog partner Rikimaru, that they would need to take a test in order to become recognized within the shinobi forces as only nine out of their graduating class are allowed to become ninja that year. Junichi and his teammates begin their test, they must defeat Kenshin in battle before 3 P.M. The campaign to defeat Kenshin began rather badly, each Genin being defeated over and over by their Jounin master. Finally all three of the Genin gathered in one place and combined their abilites to defeat Kenshin once and for all, Kenshin revealing himself to be a Shadow Clone stepped from the undergrowth and confirmed that they had successfully passed his test and were now ninja. Relationships Koigokoro Kenshin Kenshin Koigokoro is the leader of the ninja team Junichi is apart of. Because Junichi doesn't have a family, he immediately grows to like Kenshin and his new teammates during their first meeting. Kenshin often returns Junichi's kindness and respect towards him and his teammates, despite the fact that Junichi's teammates do not. Hesei Hyuuga Hesei Hyuuga is a ninja in-training much like Junichi and is an squadmate of him as well. Hesei is very strict towards Junichi and doesn't anybody in his squad as his equals, likewise Hesei and Junichi don't get along. Ryoku Inuzuka Ryoku Inuzuka nicknamed 'Wild Girl' by her academy teachers is treated by a sister by Junichi, although due to her naturally crude nature she finds it hard to sometimes return any kindness from anybody. Ryoku's views her ninken dog partner: Rikimaru as her only true friend at the moment and therefore doesn't get along with Junichi all the time. Abilities Spiritual Release Junichi is a user of a rather remarkable Kekkei Genkai: the Spiritual Release, a chakra nature that powers the user through their thoughts and emotions. Spiritual Release techniques take the form of energy and is based directly of their user's soul, personality, and inner-self. The energy released by Spiritual Release techniques come in different colors, the colors of the energy vary by user as the color the spiritual energy is generated by the user's persona. Because of Junichi's warm persona, the color of his spiritual energy is gold. His favorited jutsu of this release is known as the Spiritual Release: Beam of Soul, a technique created by Junichi himself that unleashes a concentrated beam of spiritual energy. He plans to base many of his future Spiritual Release jutsu off that technique. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Raiton Master Category:Male Category:Genin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen